transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
The battle of Titans
March 21st, 2029--- It was a peaceful day, till Sky Lynx decided to challenge the awesome Prime. It was said Rodimus could not be defeated by any autobot, however, never let that stop Sky Lynx from trying his hand anyhow. Sky Lynx says, "Oh-- Rodimus, chap-- A word?" Rodimus Prime says, "Sure, Sky Lynx." Rodimus Prime says, "What's on your mind?" Sky Lynx says, "how about a fun little match between you and I, hmm?" Rodimus Prime says, "Hmm. I've got a little time. Let's do it." Sky Lynx hees softly AC Training Chamber This stark, spacious chamber is well reinforced and shielded to stand up to the strain of many practice bouts. A gleaming training drone stands in one corner of the room, ready for work. The walls are sheathed in reflective alloys, allowing the combatants to observe their motions and progress. Contents: Rodimus Prime Training Drone - AC The large lynx comes down into the training room, followed by The Sky Unit half, as the arrived to the center of the arena, they connect together and his optical band flashes brightly. He scans the area for the leader, seeing if the young 'hot-rod' of the autobots has beaten him here. Rodimus Prime stands in the middle of the arena, tapping one black metal foot on the ground in a pantomime of impatience. He holds up his wrist, pointing to where a watch would be on a human. "What took you so long, Sky Lynx? I'm a busy man," he says, sporting a faint smirk. Bluestreak enters from the repair bay above. Bluestreak has arrived. Sunstreaker enters from the repair bay above. Sunstreaker has arrived. Raindance enters from the repair bay above. Raindance has arrived. Decibel enters from the repair bay above. Decibel has arrived. Sky Lynx snorts gent and then chuckles at Rodimus as he looks down at the smaller autobot before he, raising down his snout to look the command optic to optical band, "Oh-- well, let us not forget that my size does make getting around rather compersome, after all-- we can not be as glourious as the Prime himself." He said playfully as he moved away from Rodimus, swishing his tail gently as he moves away to get some ground for the both of them, and turns about face, "So-- shall we get this madness of titans out of the way?" Perceptor enters from the repair bay above. Perceptor has arrived. Rodimus Prime plants one hand on his hip, nodding. As Sky Lynx tries to shuffle away, though, the Autobot Leader starts walking towards him, one hand extended. "Shake first?" He asks, good-naturedly. Raindance floats into the training room, with a foam "Prime #1" hand taped to his underside. "Go Prime go, you get that Sky Lynx!" he emits loudly Sky Lynx looks at Rodimus hand, "..You want to shake hands with someone who's talons are large enough to slam you into the ground, well," He chuckles and places out a talon, "..to a good match, hm, sport?" Rodimus Prime reaches up to take Sky Lynx's talon, giving it a firm pump. "Sure, pal," he says, grinning, just as he tugs down on the appendage and tries to suckerpunch Sky Lynx in the schnoz! Hot Spot has arrived. Perceptor comes into the training room, having heard all the ruckus about whatever it was that brought him down here. Oh yes, a sparring match. He enters quietly, nodding to all, and takes up a position holding up a wall. Good work if you can get it. Hot Spot is lifting weights, grunting and sweating as robot muscles flex. When the fight starts, he sits up on the weight bench to watch. Sunstreaker just heard all the ruckus and came down to take a peek. What? Wouldn't you? He joins Perceptor in holding up that there wall. Tough work, that. Yep. Sky Lynx is yanked down however as Rodimus tries to punch him in the snout, which he allows, however bad mistake on the Autobot Leader's part since Sky Lynx is not the terror for nothing. Those row of sharp teeth snarl, before they go to take a bite at the very thing that punch him, which look much sharper then any dinobot's or Sharkticons for that matter. -------------------- Mitsubishi Fire Engine says, "LOOK OUT, RODIMUS!" Raindance slowly floats down beside Hot Spot, his little lights flashing, resting on the foam hand taped to his underside. "So big man, who do you think will win? I think Prime will because he's got hands. I don't want Sky Lynx to win, then we'll all have to live in a giant nest" Mitsubishi Fire Engine says, "I wish I knew Raindance..............." Mitsubishi Fire Engine says, "..." Raindance's lights dim. "I still can't get out of my head that terrible dream about the harp with strings made of spaghetti" Mitsubishi Fire Engine says, "I don't dream, I'm a robot" --------------------------------------------- Rodimus Prime's arm gets caught in Sky Lynx's mouth, causing the Matrix Templarrr to snarl with pain. "Hey," he protests, tugging, trying to extract his arm from Sky Lynx's mouth but only causing more damage to his armor. "That's my good arm! I do my best work with it!" He lifts up his free hand, placing his tri-barreled photon blaster against Sky Lynx's eye. "Sorry, Sky Lynx -- You've left me with no choice!" He winces with sympathy and looks away before firing off a blast of photons into Sky Lynx's optic! ----------------------------------------------- Bluestreak had shown up down here out of curiousity, and he grins and waves at Perceptor as the scientist shows up. He's just glad Percy's decided to leave the lab for a while. He stays at a spot off to the side where (hopefully) there won't be any stray fire coming his way. "...Hot Spot..." Raindance emits after a while. "Are you... using your limbs? Just... wondering...." Mitsubishi Fire Engine says, "I won't fall for that again" ------------------------------------------------ Sky Lynx yelps as his optical band is slammed by the bright light at such a close range. Typically his band can easily adjust to light, however at that close of range and that unexpected, he didn't have time to adjust. Sky Lynx back up shaking his hand, his optical band flickers several times, some very dim, sometimes bright, for a moment it goes black, and reboots, as if he is trying to readjust his optical sensors, growling lowly as he shakes his head and the bahemoth backs up growling very lowly in frustration. --------------------------------------------------- Perceptor gives Sunstreaker a nod as he assists the scientist in holding up walls. It's strenuous work, and helpful to have a workmate. He returns Bluestreak's grin and wave with one of his own. He winces when Rodimus blasts Lynx in the face and calls out, "Sweep the leg, Sky Lynx!" he looks around, "Someone's gotta root for the underdog..bird..whatever." Mitsubishi Fire Engine says, "RODIMUS, DON'T LET HIM PSYCHE YOU OUT!" After this, Raindance makes his way over to where Bluestreak and Perceptor are watching the fight. "Hi guys!" he emits happily. "Uh... are either of you using your limbs?" --------------------------------------------------- Rodimus Prime tumbles free from Sky Lynx's jaws of terror, tucking into a roll and coming up in a crouch a few meters away. He grins at Hot Spot, waving away the Protectobot's concerns. "Don't worry, Hot spot," he says with a wink of an optic. "Rodimus's got this one under control." Diving forward, he transforms with a hearty CHER-CHEE-CHOO CHOO noise, his engine growling as high-octane energon spurts from the fuel injector into its high performance pistons. He revs up, hitting the ground with all six tires squealing as he begins to drive in a circle around Sky Lynx. "How's the head, Sky Lynx?" He asks, gaining speed with each pass. "Wait, save your answer -- it's about to hurt a *lot* more!" He laughs, slamming the e-brake and sliding up a conveniently placed half-pipe ramp in the training room, doing a mid-air RV somersault -- landing right on top of Sky Lynx's head! ----------------------------------------------------- Perceptor glances at Hot Spot, and how he responded to that question. Then looks at Raindance and crosses his arms in front of his chest and watches the sparring match. "No comment." he says flatly. Rodimus Prime says, "Hmm, where's Blaster when I need him? I could really use some fight music right now." Raindance says, "Duh-duh deer deer derrrr dum dum dum derr derr deer" Raindance says, "Duh-duh deer deer derrrr dum dum dum derr derr deer" Rodimus Prime says, "Uh, thanks... Raindance." Slag says, "Me Slag Sing For Him Roddy Moose!" Hot Spot says, "I got you Rodimus" Hot Spot says, "Ump psh ump psh ump psh ump psh ump psh ump psh" Slag begins to grunt/groan a tune, "Fly Slag To Moooooooooooon....Let Slag Play Among Dem Starrrrs!" Rodimus Prime says, "I didn't know you guys were so *talented*." Hot Spot says, "You never asked." Rodimus Prime says, "You should start a band." Rodimus Prime says, "Really." Hot Spot says, "I did." Hot Spot says, "The Protectobot Old-Tyme Funkin' Groove Band." Slag says, "With Me Slag On Singer!" Hot Spot says, "No, you're not a Protectobot." Monstereo says, "Back up. ~cues up a song~" Sky Lynx gets his optical band to work just in time to see the Rv Slam on his head, "What do I look like, a coaster to you?" His says with a growl and then spinning his head around to knock Rodimus off him he quickly hinds up on his rear legs as Rodimus is knocked off and attempt to wack the autobot leader in mid-air with his massive claws, "Back down you go!" I can't find a valid target named 'rodimus'. Monstereo enters from the repair bay above. Monstereo has arrived. Hot Spot says, "You don't sing funk, though." Slag says, "Me Slag sing whatever you Hot Spot sing!" Slag says, "Well, Me Slag No Hold Dat 'gainst Protecstorbots. Me Slag Crooner Dino! Me Class Up Join!" Hot Spot says, "I don't sing, I play bass." Hot Spot says, "Groove sings." Slag says, "See? Me Slag already one up on you! Me Slag Want Funk! Give Me Slag Funk OR I KILL YOU!" Sunstreaker says, "This is sort of making me glad I /don't/ sing." Slag says, "See? And Me Slag? Me Slag Dance. Him Daniel taught me dance called Pee Wee Her-Man!" PSCHING! The sound of metal slashing metal rings out a high note throughout the training chamber just as Monstereo's Rocky fight music starts to pump throughout the room. The winnebago tumbles end over end in the air, landing on its side and skidding across the floor -- heading right towards Perceptor, Hot Spot and the other bystanders! Rodimus transforms quickly, rising up into a crouch and finishing his slide, coming to a stop just a meter away from the other Autobots. He gives them a nod and a wink before rising up to his feet, cracking his knuckles. He starts running towards Sky Lynx, one arm held back over his head. "Smile for the camera, Sky Lynx! It'll make it easier to knock your teeth out!" He does a flying leap, trying to smash his fist into Sky Lynx's poor battered dino-head again. The high-tech winnebago transforms into a robot. Rodimus Prime is back! Let's party! Sky Lynx is punched in the snout again, and grunts, he growls lowly, "Can't you aim for something else, or you just /tryin/ to get ahead?" He says with a near chuckle, asa whirr can be heard inside of his mouth before he yanks away swiftly and swift amount of white, bluish-flame sprays out of his mouth and right for Rodimus, heating up the very area around it. -------------------------------- Perceptor winces when Rodimus punches Sky Lynx. "Umm..isn't there a towel or something?" he asks, uncomfortably. "That you toss at him or throw in or something?" -------------------------------- Rodimus Prime goes spiralling away after his punch connects, the vanguard twisting mid-air, his acrobatic prowess a sight to behold -- the normally good natured and easy going robot is now a flurry of motion when he's in combat mode. He tucks into a somersault, the plasma breath scorching the air where he once was as he lands into a neat, bent-knee'd pose. He draws out his Eliminator Rifle, twisting the dial on its dorsal side and powering it up with a soft *dweee*. "If you insist, Sky Lynx," he says, firing off a chain of photon blasts at Sky Lynx's knee servoes, strafing to one side as he does. ---------------------------------- Monstereo cartwheels in to watch the fight as Eye Of The Tiger ends. He then stands upright and points at Sky Lynx. "And now, this one is for you." Monstereo cues "The Last Dragon" Decibel watches the match with interest apparently having been here all along yet remaining oddly silent. Nodding now and again at the good use of a tactic or a bad pun he takes a few steps further away from the crowd and the noise crossing his arms as he does so. -------------------------------- Sky Lynx yelps as he feels the impacts slam into his knees which nearly causes him to almost lose balance as smoke for a moment can be seen from the inside servos as they almost grind to a hault. He hears the music, however he is focused on the fact that actually hurt and he was rappidly trying to think of away to deal with these odds. Sky Lynx knew Rodimus would indeed be a handful, but he really didn't want to seperate to deal with the leader, to him-- it felt like he be cheating-- then again, Rodimus did have the matrix.. so would it? After the point however, Sky Lynx lets our a fierce roar toward the direction of Rodimus which nearly shakes the whole arena, he then charges towards the leader bring his fangs once more to bare for the young autobot leader. His large size thundering for him and his agility amazingly swift for something of his size, however-- was it swift enough at this stage in the ball game with his knee joints threatening against now being shoved so hard. --------------------------------- Perceptor shakes his head and looks to Bluestreak and Sunstreaker. "This, chaps, is going to end poorly." -------------------------------- Rodimus Prime leaps backwards, hopping from point to point like one of those darn-fangled Japanime ninjagaidens. Sky Lynx's jaws snatch at the air in between his leaps -- and though Rodimus avoids so much as getting dinged, it does seem to be taking quite a bit of his concentration to keep the evasion up. He only has enough time to raise his wrist and fire off a single-barreled shot from his wrist blasters. PYOW! Dee-Kal enters from the repair bay above. Dee-Kal has arrived. Dee-Kal looks about. -------------------------------- Perceptor watches the fight, commenting to no one in particular, "He's gonna start acting out of pride and like he's invincible in 5..4..3..2..1..now." speeaking about the draconic mech. Monstereo crouches comfortably as he watches the Rodimus vs Sky Lynx match. If you threw a tarp over him he'd look like a weird piece of furniture. He cues up more fight music. --------------------------------- Sky Lynx Was shot by the blaster but it only annoyed the large beast more then hurt him. His optical band focused on Rodimus for a moment as he huffed softly and made an odd short growl toward the autobot leader as he started to pace him slightly. Watching how he moved in that moment. Logic was telling him-- he was done for, this match already was won to Rodimus, however he wouldn't be Sky Lynx if he didn't /try/ to turn things around. So he leaped into the air, and then bellowed out fire right for Rodimus below, now taking on the real image of looking like a dragon in the air, as the red flames light his under belly and race for Rodimus. His next trick however-- would be one that never failed him yet-- if he survived that long, and perhaps the one reason no decepticon or autobot wanted to be on his bad side. Broadside enters from the repair bay above. Broadside has arrived. Markdown has arrived. ------------------------------------ Dee-Kal narrows her optics, peers over her magazine and shakes her head. Little cute fuzzy earmuffs appear from behind either side of her head on pink extenders and fit neatly over either of her aurals. She looks at the "Is Your Boyfriend a Cheat?!" article again with some interest. ----------------------------------- Wheelie has arrived. Rodimus Prime raises an arm to shield his face, catching a nice forearm full of napalm. The flame-painted Autobot is now literally on fire, and he takes the moment to run away from Sky Lynx, waving his flaming arm in the air. Don't they tell you not to do that? Apparently Rodimus has too much dignity to stop, drop and roll -- or it wouldn't be very tactically sound to lie down in front of a crazed robo-dinosaur trying to eat you. Instead, he runs up to Hot Spot -- without saying anything, he punches the Protectobot in the shoulder, forcing his hand to transform into a fire extinguisher. Grabbing Hot Spot's wrist, he aims the extinguisher nozzle at his flaming arm and squirts some fire-repressant foam on it. Scowling, he looks up at Sky Lynx and fires off a three-barreled stream of crackling photons to dissuade the larger Autobot from sassing him while he puts out the fire. ---------------------------------- Perceptor looks at little Dee and does a double take, mouthing to himself. "Dee-Kal has a boyfriend? Whaa?" Decibel seemed content in his place on the sidelines watching the two titans spar, that is until Sky Lynx took to the air. Taking note of his relative position in regards to where Rodimus was standing and doing a bit of quick math Decibel does a bit of fast footwork of his own. Rejoining the others he nods slightly, "Perhaps I am safer watching from over here." As Hot Spot goes unconscious from Rodimus Prime's punch to the shoulder, an air grate is kicked out of the wall, and Wheelie slithers out, carrying Raindance's television. He looks smug until he sees the crowd, at which point he holds the television behind his back. Broadside makes his way down into the depths of the training chamber, "What did I miss?!" He says, falling face first as he gets out of the elevator. Those Wreckers, and their crazy antics. Slowly, Broadside gets up and begins to look over as Rodimus and Sky Lynx are duking it out between themselves. Perceptor looks deadpan at Broadside, "Sky Lynx got chocolate in Rodimus' peanut butter. Rodimus got peanut butter in Sky Lynx's chocolate. It just went downhill from there." Even though he KOed his biggest supporter, Rodimus Prime can hear a voice on the winds... "You can do it, Rodimus!" Hot Spot's very essence seems to say. "I believe in you!" ---------------------------------- Sky Lynx takes the shots and roars in annoyance as he yells, "Out of the way! Now!" More or less to the crowd that may even be around Rodimus' location. Perceptor may know what the large mech is about to do as his optical band flares white and he raises his head upward. His intake systems fire up, inhaling a large amount of air in the training room, as a beam of light started to form in Sky Lynx's mouth as a low rumble could be heard growing like a low growl, the whirl of something large kicking on. There was a pause, then Sky Lynx raised down his head suddenly, flaring out his body as he let down the giant beam of flaming, bright light-- nearly blinding, right for Rodimus' location. The air around it seem to ignite to extremely hot temperatures, enough to melt any normal metal, and even if Rodimus misses, there will be a large area missing where the impact hit. This was Sky Lynx's last stand... ---------------------------------- Dee-Kal frowns, looking up from her magazine again. She's supposed to be paying attention in order to learn a thing or two about how to use her various defenses, but the opportunity for a quick catch up on Hollywood or Junkion gossip. But peanut and chocolate sounds interesting! Wheelie approaches the others, Raindance's television set left in some corner. It's not like Raindance can take it back to his room anyway. He watches the fight for a moment. "Foolish Lynx, or maybe bird, you would think by now he's heard! Since immemorial measured time, no Autobot can beat a Prime!" He giggles madly before noticing Dee-Kal's magazine and reading over her shoulder. Monstereo calls out to Sky Lynx, "Sweep the leg Johnny!" Decibel sighs as he is blinded by the death ray and brings his hands up the rub his optics. "On second thought perhaps I was safer standing over there." Dee-Kal reads up on tell-tale signs that one's mech friend is cheating on one. A sure tell tale sign is the smell of scented oils, in situations that don't call for it. Like on his way to training. ------------------------------------- Rodimus Prime dives to one side as it becomes Sky Lynx is whipping out the heavy artillery -- though Rodimus' evasion seems more concerned with directing the blast away from any on-lookers rather than sparing himself. He's enveloped by the blast and tumbles to the ground in a smoking heap. There's never a question about Rodimus being out of the fight, though -- he immediately starts pushing himself back up to his feet. His armor is scorched all over and his spoiler is half-melted, but there's still that undying spirit flashing in his optics. "Alright, Sky Lynx. Two can play," he says, throwing out both hands. -Two- huge, finned black photon eliminator rifles appear in his hands with a flash of subspace energy. He aims both barrels at his opponent, squinting one optic as he squeezes down on the triggers -- unleashing a double eliminator beam!!! -------------------------------- Snarl enters from the repair bay above. Snarl has arrived. Perceptor clears his throat and goes upstairs. Perceptor trudges up the shaft back to the repair bay. Slag has arrived. Decibel says, "Oooh. Now that I did not see coming."" Monstereo calls out "Cobra Kai never die!" Wheelie, his face leering over Dee-Kal's shoulder to read along, smells heavily of scented oils. ------------------------------------ Sky Lynx comes just out of his haze to see the beam and quickly roll out of the way, slamming his claws into the wall as he roars to Rodimus, "Try harder!" He hisses, before he pushes off, and lands down on the ground, before swinging his tail around to knock into the not so good looking Rodimus. Then again-- Lynx wasn't looking so hot either really. ---------------------------------- Dee-Kal pauses in reading. Feels a Disturbance in the Force. Turns head. OMG - it's Wheelie! Wheelie turns to face Dee-Kal. "I don't mean to cop a 'tude, but you're being very rude. Maybe not to Junkion breed, but Wheelie tries right now to read." The elevator seems to ascend, as more people are coming to see this spectacle. Though when it stops, the tromping and stomping of heavy feet can be heard. "Me Snarl heard it true!" Can be heard, as the elevator begins to descend. Though, that's when the room in greeted by the Dinobot Snarl and his brother Slag. "See! Him Roddy-moose am attacking fellow primative!" He roars out, and points his tail at the fray. ---------------------------------- Rodimus Prime lifts both barrels, white-hot and smoking, after he empties his photon magazines on Sky Lynx -- who was so rude as to dodge them. "Sufferin' sectoids," Rodimus mutters, tossing the emptied guns aside with a metallic clatter just in time to do an efficient jump-rope hop over Sky Lynx's tail. "Believe me, Sky Lynx, I am!" He hefts one hand up in the air, transforming into his buzzsaw accessory. The blades spin up into a whirring, whining disc of raw slicing-and-dicing power, and he slashes it at the root of Sky Lynx's tail -- clearly intent on chopping it off! ---------------------------------- Dee-Kal hollers loudly, complaining. Not that many can prolly hear over the sound of combat, but a Teenage robot can holler pretty loudly if she wants to! "MOM!" She means Monstereo, in case you wonder. "Wheelie is smurfing over my shoulder again!!" Markdown steps out of the elevator shaft from the repair bay, and stomps into the room, looking around curiously. He had heard Sky Lynx and Rodimus Prime were fighting and he had to check it out. Waving in a friendly manner, he says, "Hey, guys, what's AAAAUUUUUUGGGGHHHH!!!" He's hit square in the chest by Rodimus's twin cannons and his chest explodes! At the shout, Wheelie jumps back, ready to fight Monstereo if he tries something, putting up his dukes in an archaic boxing stance. Slag shows up next to another member of the original Jurassic 5, his head moving back and forth in agreement. "Me Slag can't believe him eyes! Roddy Moose trying to beat up Dinocousin!" his tail swishes back and forth dangerously. Dee-Kal doesn't give Wheels a chance, rising to her feet and rolling up the magazine. "Get your own copy, you back-seat smurfer! I paid for this!" *BOP!*" Monstereo rises from his crouch and mosies on over to Dee-Kal and Wheelie. He arches an optic ridge at Wheelie. "Are you paranoid?" He opens his hands and shows them. "Nothing up my sleeve." He looks to Dee-Kal. "Soultion: share it when you are done. Reduce. Reuse. Recycle." He then winces as she attacks Wheelie before Monstereo can finish. Monstereo says, "Kids." Wheelie throws up his forearms to protect himself. "With accusations, stop right there! To smurf a backseat? Wheelie'd never dare!" ----------------------------------- Sky Lynx yelps in pain as the buzzsaw starts to cut into his tail. His optical band flares as he yanks his tail out, half of it cut off and sparks flying, energon leaking from the joints. He grunts several times, trying to keep his mind focused and not go into some type of rage of the primatives on Rodimus. A side of him that he keeps hidden under sheer manners and logic. Sky Lynx slams his claws into the ground and roars right in Rodimus face, before he snaps out with his teeth. Rodimus Prime's buzzsaw continues spinning and he pivots to the side, evading the snapping jaws of the assaulting dino-beast. He narrows his optics in concentration, either not noticing Markdown exploding or not particularly caring at this juncture. He gives a quick slash with his saw at Sky Lynx's neck before tucking and rolling between his four legs. Rodimus Prime strikes you with slash for 7 points of damage. --------------------------------------- Markdown twitches, smouldering at the feet of the Dinobots. Well, at least it's not real. ---------------------------------------- Sky Lynx yelps as his face-plat his cut and mech fluid leaks down, he hisses and tries to get rodimus from out from under him. The large beast then cants his neck around and growls at Rodimus under him, before blasting out flames at him from underneath. Ah the advantages of having a long neck. ----------------------------------------- Dee-Kal says, "You never dare? You never care, I say! A girl's magazine is her own rightful property. It contains smurfs *far* too complicated for *your* male brain to understand. Letting you read it would be like trying to store 500 gigs of data on a 500 megabyte chip. Quite impossible." --------------------------------------- Rodimus Prime is set aflame again -- which always seems to be rather aggravating for Rodimus, despite what his decals might suggest about his love of fire. He transforms to extinguish the flames, this time, accelerating away from Sky Lynx before abruptly braking and powersliding to do a complete 180. Engine growling, the six-wheeled vehicle lurches forward again -- angling in on Sky Lynx's damaged legs like so many bowling pins. =Oo(Then The dinobots entered into the one on one...)oO= Snarl roars as Rodimus strikes his fellow primative, and shakes his head. "Me Snarl no let him Roddy-moose attack Sky Lynx!" He stomps his foot, and begins to advance on the Autobot leader. His nostrils lighting up to a brilliant color, and firing. "We Dinobots no let you do dis ting!" He continues to use his parlor trick of a flamethrower attack. Slag rushes up on Rodimus, trailing his brother. "Me Slag hungry for Barbie Q!" and chomps down on the Autobot Commander's calf! ----------------------------------------- Dee-Kal sneers at Wheelie like he was a bothersome little brother. Which - and she wouldn't really have it any other way, because after all, she likes him! ^-^ - he is! Monstereo steps up behind Dee-Kal. He murmurs, "Play nice..." Snarl says, "Me Snarl smoosh him Roddy-moose!" Wheelie, beaten about the head with a magazine, is duly chastised, and turns his attention to the fight instead. "Rodimus shall out their fuel pumps rip -- even 2-on-1, that's a friendly tip!" Dee-Kal distracts from acting snooty to Wheels, and her earmuffs lift from her aurals by several inches. She watches the dinos join in, misguided as usual. "Lions and tigers and bears, oh, smurf! Not this again..!" ------------------------------------------------ Sky Lynx jumps into the air to to avoid Rodimus slamming into him, "To slow, sport--" He says with mocking chuckle mixxed with a growl. However his optical band adjusts for the Dinobots arriving down to attack Rodimus, "..what?" Needless to say this surprised Sky Lynx, and perhaps in a small way angered him. This was his fight, his fight of honor and pride! Even if he was to lose, he wanted to lose with the honor of knowing he at least attempted the unbelieveable against the very being who held the Matrix. Sky Lynx knew in the back of his mind he lose, but this made the whole battle mute now-- His victory taken-- or even his loss taken. He hissed in an annoyance before he yelled at the Dinobots, "What in the bloody Primus are you two doing!?" He lands down switfly and growls in annoyance. "This was my fight! Loss or Victory, now you ruined the honor of such a thing!" =Oo(And Then everyone else got in as well! So much for honored battles!)oO= Dee-Kal says, "Wheelie! dino rider move number two! You smurf Slag! I think I can smurf a ride on SNarl! You with me?"" Decibel looks from the battle in the arena to the sidelines where a magazine is causing trouble then to the dinobots as they charge into the fray. "Now that's not fair at all. Now it's three against one. somebody really should do something to help even the odds." That said he steps towards where Markdown has fallen to reset his holoimage so he's no longer stuck as a smoldering heap of blasted remains. Dee-Kal 's earmuffs retract, and her magazine is forgotten as those two metalheads threaten to ruin everything. Flamin' Winnebago drives right thru Sky Lynx's legs, only to get flame'd and bitten'd! He dodges the nostril flares, but Slag gets a nice nibble on his fender as he drives past. "Yowch! Talk about a variable combat environment!" Rodimus accelerates away from the two Dinobots, coming up sharply on Sky Lynx again. He transforms, launching into the air and trying to land a kick against Sky Lynx's side. "Ignore them, Sky Lynx! It's time to finish this, mecho a mecho!" Dee-Kal takes to the air, hovers as high as she can over Snarl's back - not easy as he keeps moving about. Wheelie strokes his chin as he looks at Slag, considering Dee-Kal's offer. SOME TIME AGO Wheelie rides around on Grimlock's back, giggling. NOW Wheelie nods. "Though my belly might get horns run through it, Wheelie accepts the challenge -- I'll do it!" Monstereo lightens, a smile returning. "Aww. Wranglin' critters. I remember when I was a boy back in my hayday and I used to lasso lizards in the Valley of Gwangi!" Dee-Kal says, "You go, little bro! ^-^" "--GGGGGH!" Markdown screams as he is suddenly whole again, and lying on the ground. Sitting upright with a start, gasping. "Woah--ahh--geeze! I gotta remember to duck next time I come in here!" He looks around for his savior, and eventually stares up at Decibel. "Um, thanks buddy." Snarl just continues to watch, as Rodimus attacks. "Me Snarl no let you hurt a Dinobot! Me Snarl saves him Sky Lynx!" His audios fail to overhear the plan by Deek and Wheelie. Indeed, it is tough for her to get above Snarl as he thrashes about violently. "Me Snarl crush him Roddy-moose, him no right to hurt him Sky Lynx!" So truely the Dinobots aren't just attacking Rodimus, but are actually trying to help a mech in need. Yet the others are alot quicker, and it takes time for him to waddle over to them. *no attack* Wheelie scrambles in a mad dash, attempting to climb up Slag's flank and straddle him like a rodeo triceratops. This is a skill he learned on Quintesson as a lad. Dee-Kal drops through the air and lands - hopefully! - squarely on Snarl's back, fortunately not onto any of his solar panel spikes... ooh, nasty thought.... It was hard for the large draconic to ignore them, as it was a distraction as Rodimus came in and slammed him, he grunted and snarled his optical visor dimmed and it was easy to see the large draconic's pride was now hurt. This was his fight, his moment, his battle. Even if he lost, at least he could call it 'his' fight. However Sky Lynx did come around after Rodimus kicked him to bring his teeth to bare once more on the autobot leader. However-- just something seemed off now, like-- less desire to continue on. He'll get over it-- eventually, and probably ask for a rematch, sooner or later, perhaps next time on Cybertron away from prying eyes and spectators. Decibel nods, "My pleasure. It was also a far better use of my talents than jumping into the mix there with two rampaging dinobots." Slag is just starting towards Rodimus when he gets jumped on by Wheelie! "Arrrgh! Him Boy get off Slag's back!" He rears back up hoping to throw the orange studmech off him and in the process slashes at Rodimus with his claws! "You Roddy Moose stay off our Lynx!" Dee-Kal grumbles. "Always the ones you least suspect... stop moving about you great smurf!" And she gives it a second go. Whoa! Look at the teeth on that bird! Snarl stops as the junky femme lands squarely on his back. "Me Snarl say get off!!!" He roars, "NO ONE RIDES ON ME SNARL'S BACK!!!" The Dinobot just slams his body from side to side. Rodimus Prime's entire torso is caught between Sky Lynx's jaws, causing him to flail with pain. Adding injury to... injury, Slag claws him in the back! "Agh! Slag -- come on! Sky Lynx isn't even a Dinobot!" Looking back at Sky Lynx, he lifts one hand in the air, karate chopping him on the snout. "I may be out of photon charges, Sky Lynx, but as long as I've got something to whack you with, you're gonna keep gettin' it!" Dee-Kal takes to the air again, trying to second guess Snarl's unique 'dance moves'. "Master Pak-Gor, wish me luck! I hope you designed me for dino-smurfing!" and down she drops a second time! Monstereo removes two long chains from subspace and calls out, "Dee! Whee! Saddle up and ride back to the paddock! Catch!" He tosses a chain to Dee and one to Wheelie. As Wheelie clings to Slag's head-frill-ridge-thing, riding on the Dinobot's back, someone off-camera throws him a conveniently Wheelie-sized ten-gallon cowboy hat. He starts whapping the hat against Slag like a rodeo rider or possibly Major T.J. "King" Kong, giggling like crazy. Sky Lynx growls and decides to move Rodimus out of the Dinobots targeting range, which means tossing the Autobot Leader into the air, even when his snout was smacked and breathing a burst of plasma flame right up for the leader, maybe-- he'll win this yet-- even if it will be a semi-false victory. Snarl seems to have picked up a rider, and roars in anger. "Get off me Snarl!!!" His optics try to look back at the Junkion, and shakes his head. "You listen me Snarl, or me Snarl melt you downs!!!" Rodimus Prime flies up into the air, spinning head over heels -- the latter getting toasted by some plasma fire. Unfortunately for Sky Lynx, what goes up must come down -- Rodimus decides to use gravity to axe kick him in the back! Dee-Kal says, "Come on, Snarl, sweetie, they not fight, they train! You spoil Kahuna Red Manderbot's training? You want him to feel bad because he did not train his best against a mighty challenger, Sky Lynx? You want him to feel cheated?"" Slag bucks against his "rider" and roars in outrage. "ME SLAG KILLER! ME SLAG NO CARIVAL RIDE! ARRGH!" he thrashes about and tries to slam little Wheelie into the wall. "Get OFFFFF! You not cute like fuzzy peeppeeps!" Sky Lynx yelps as he is axe-kicked, though size versus Rodimus, it is like someone tossing a stone on his back, really. He flies up into the air, taking Rodimus with him, and flips around, transforming to force Rodimus to let go, and then flying around as a shuttle, opening fire with his lasers, the room vibrating from the large thrusters. Snarl bucks up and down, his back solar spikes coming dangerously close to skewering the Junkette. "Me Snarl no care, him Roddy-moose stoopid and attack him Sky Lynx! Me Snarl Crush him for dats!" He nearly rolls over at one attempt to get Deek off. "ME SNARL SAY GET OFF!" Rodimus Prime's too scrappy to just be dropped off like that -- he hangs on, and Sky Lynx blasters only deckplates! "Weeeeeeeeeeeehaw!" Rodimus whoops, clinging to the back of the space shuttle and riding it Dr. Strangelove style. "Now, let's try to see if we can manage a decent crash landing..." Rodimus lifts a fist, trying to punch through Sky Lynx's cockpit window and grab the controls and bring him to a graceful victory landing! Wheelie avoids the crush attack mostly because Slag didn't ask if he was combat_ok first. He continues giggling and whapping Slag with his hat. Markdown nods to Decibel as he begins to flee from the Dinobots. "Ah, yeah, I don't feel like getting flattened, myself!" He jumps over a Slag's thrashing tail as he makes a break for cover. "Geeze, I was expecting a duel, not a rumble!" Dee-Kal hangs on with her knees as well as her hands, just like she learnt back on Junk, riding detritus beasts. "No-no! Me Deeky say you wonderful dino, mighty brave, NOBLE dino, but Sky Lynx is proud! Let him and Rodismurf battle! Watch how *good* he is! And he will win if it is the way of the Matrix. PLease, please please? Beautiful Snarl, please stop? Please?" Sky Lynx's shuttle window is clashed through, and sadly though Rodimus ment good, his strength seemed to get carried away and damaged the very inside control pannels and internal workings to navigate Lynx. The thrusters start to crackle as he slides side to side in the air and then slams down onto the ground, shuttle nose first and fipping over to head right for his back As the shuttle flips over, would give Rodimus enough time to escape, however for Lynx, He crashes his rotor in the backm snapping it in half and shattering his thruster frames, with fuel leaking across the very ground. Sky Lynx 0, Rodimus Prime 1. Slag roars as he's ridden, not caring if this is taking place in the training chamber and the damage isn't real, "Me slag say you no ride me Wheelie! No TICKET!" he thrashes about and tries to throw the wee little mech from his back. Wheelie is thrown off -- onto Snarl. Dee-kal's pleas may have been heeded if it was one of the other Dinobots, but this is Snarl...the HATEFUL one of the group. "Me Snarl say, GET OFF!" With that, the Dino transforms into his robot mode. His energo-sword unspacing from out of nowhere. "Slag, you transform and den we smoosh!" He bellows at his brother. Dee-Kal spots Monstereo with the long chains and makes a note - if the last resort becomes necessary. But she also knows Snarl is a good and true friend... at least, she hopes he'll remember that they're friends!! Snarl is then pelted in his robot mode with Wheelie! Dee-Kal h'ms. Monstereo looks from Sky Lynx, now fallen as the fight is over, then back to Dinomania. "Heyo, it's over. You can go home now. Kids, that's enough playing around. Time for dinner." He transforms into Monster Truck mode and drives near to Snarl with Dee and Wheelie on top. He parks, engine running, and cues "Are you Going To Go MY Way" by Lenny Kravitz... great escape music. The Junkion robot makes a clickety-ratcheting series of sounds as he transforms into the disguise of a monster truck... labelled Monstereo. Are you fooled? ;) Slag growls, "Me Slag say we team like tag!" he transforms and stomps around menacingly, like GAHHHHHH! Sky Lynx's fallen form hasn't been fully repaired yet by the holographic computers, which-- doesn't help the Dinobots realize this is a holographic battle and none of this was really real. Perhaps why is because inside, Sky Lynx was highly upset with the battle and knew, /knew/ he could do better-- he was sure he nearly had Rodimus and he would yet win this! It wasn't over, oh, not from a long shot... Zebedee Holmes says, "This is Zebedee Holmes, for Galactic News. Behind me you can see the capital city of the besieged world of Sen'Sateo IV burn as mercinary troops crawl all over it. The last refugee ships are leaving and... and if this transmission gets past the blockades, tell them to get help, tell my family I..." *blam* The reporter sinks slowly to the ground, head slick with blood. And then another figure looms onto the screen, that of Snaptrap. "Shows over kiddos" he roughly emits, before raising his blaster to shoot the camera, the screen dissolving into white noise. Snarl looks at Wheelie, as he is attached to his arm like some sort of parasite. "Did me Snarl not say, get off! He then shakes his arm, trying to dislodge the youth. "Me Snarl not like to have people touch me Snarl..." Decibel winces as Sky Lynx crashes hard into the floor of the chamber sending pieces of him in all directions. Ducking part of a wing he turns his attention towards the dinobots wondering if he should stick around or make his way to safer ground. He stops though as he radio buzzes and he takes the time to listen to the report. "Hmm. We may have a situation my friends." Dee-Kal finds herself seated on top of Snarl's rather impressive shoulder, on his left side. Wheelie winds up on the other. Oh, boy. She wonders what on Junkion she should do now..? And she does what only a Deekles would do, and looks rather anxious. She scrambles up to his neck and looks into aggravated blue optics. Her little short wings flick, but she looks happier seeing his regular mode face. "Oh, Snarl, me worried! Please be all right. You are all right?" Monster Truck also listens in. "Seacons! Quick, call Jaques Cousteau! Call Steve Irwin... er no wait. Unavailable. Call Steve Zissou!" The computer chimes in, "System restore." After the chime, Sky Lynx's body seems to flicker as the shuttle seems to be sitting up-right and like nothing happened. He groans however and hears the radio transmission as his systems check over ok, though-- he must admit, holographic or not, he was tired. "Autobots-- I suggest all of you, including you Dinobots, go assist with that attack, stop the decepticons before it gets out of hand." He then transforms and shakes his head, sinking down slight just from being sheer worn-out. Sky Lynx says, "I suggest all autobot whom are able to head to the shuttles and head for the distress. They need our assistance, if I can come around, I will join in the fray!" Wheelie, for his part, puts on the cowboy hat and leans against Snarl's head. Dee-Kal looks at Snarl with her happiest most radiant smile. Chee. Only a Junkion could be *pleased* to see someone as threatening as Snarl and not cower at the sight of him. But it's not a ruse. she really does like Dinobots! ^-^ Monster Truck drives out. Snarl looks around, and then has Dee-kal looking right into his optics. Though, the chime is heard, as well as Sky Lynx's voice. "Me Snarl..." he says, and looks down as he is in thought. "You Slag, and me Snarl shall go. We go smoosh dem stoopid Seacons!" Though he then starts to stomp out of the room. "We go, and we Smoosh!" He then looks at Deeky. "You go too, and make dem stop...den me Snarl smoosh!" Slag nods, "Finally! Something Me Slag can kill and not get in trouble for!" Snarl has left. Dee-Kal trudges up the shaft back to the repair bay. Dee-Kal has left. Sky Lynx watches the dinobots leave and hrms softly, whispering gently, "..good luck chaps.." Wheelie trudges up the shaft back to the repair bay. Wheelie has left. Robomuppet Pile-Up says, "Wonder Junkion Powers Activate! Form of Hammer AND!" Monstereo says, "Ch-Ch-Ch-Chip and Dale Rescue Rangers!" And Thus ended the fight between Rodimus and Sky Lynx on a one on one match, perhaps next time they both will be a tad more luckier to have less inturruption!